Mon petit pantin
by sw33t-x
Summary: Quel impact peut avoir un fête d’anciens élèves dans un divorce déjà assez pimenté ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Sw33t

**Genre** : Amour / Drame

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont uniquement et exclusivement a J.K. Rowling : D

**Warning** : Relations Homosexuelles : Homophobes dehors xD

**Résumé** : Quel impact peut avoir un fête d'anciens élèves dans un divorce déjà assez pimenté ?

**Petite Note** : S'il y a le moindre petit défaut, faites le moi savoir, après tout je ne suis que débutante ; )

**C**hapitre **1** :

_« Mes chers anciens de Poudlard, _

_Pour que cette fin d'année soit exceptionnelle et unique mes chers collègues et moi même avons eu la brillante idée de regrouper tous les anciens élèves ainsi que les résidents actuels dans un bal qui se passera bien évidemment dans la grande salle. Des dortoirs seront aménagés de façon à ce que vous puissiez restés le temps du week-end du vendredi 26 au dimanche 28 juillet. _

_Nous espérons vivement que vous nous ferez part de votre présence. _

_A. Dumbledore. »_

* * *

Harry se joignit à la foule sans grande conviction , cherchant désespérément Ron ou Hermione depuis dix bonnes minutes. Quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore de faire cette fête à Poudlard ? C'était vraiment ridicule. Il aperçut une touffe rousse tournant dans tout les sens entre les voyageurs pressé de la gare King Cross. A tout les coups c'était lui. Et la fille à côté de lui ne pouvait être que Cassi , sa fiancé. Harry se fraya un chemin vers eux, en évitant de se faire marcher dessus si possible.

- Harry !! Je te cherchait, s'écria Ron en le voyant arrivé.

Harry le serra dans ses bras et salua brièvement Cassi, ils ne s'aimaient pas beaucoup. Puis ils décidèrent de monter dans le Poudlard Express, qu'il n'avais pas pris depuis quatre ans déjà. C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver là, comme s'ils allaient refaire une année scolaire. Harry lui, ça ne l'aurait pas gêner, au contraire, Poudlard lui manquait énormément. Mais quelle idée avait eu Dumbledore franchement ?

Il était depuis plus de vingt minutes installés dans les wagons du train, qui soit dit en passant ne semblait pas avoir changé d'un poil. L'odeur vieillotte régnera sans doute à jamais , ainsi que la douce chaleur si plaisante qui les accompagne toujours lors de leur voyage. Le silence régnait dans la cabine depuis qu'ils étaient installés, Ron à la droite d'Harry pour ne pas changer et Cassi déjà plongé dans un roman moldu. Le brun sourit doucement en se disant que décidement elle était vraiment le clone de sa meilleure amie. Ron décida de stopper ce silence qui malgré tout n'était pas pesant.

- Harry ça va ? s'inquiéta le roux. Tu es vraiment pâle..

Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Tu sais le divorce tout ça …

Harry essaya de lui sourire pour le rassurer sachant tout de même que ça ne marcherait pas. Son ami fronça les sourcils. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour l'état de santé de Harry qui maigrissait à vue d'œil mais aussi de l'état morale de son ami qui semblait aller de plus en plus mal. Harry s'en voulait de paraître si vulnérable. Ce foutu divorce semblait vraiment lui empoisonner la vie au sens propre du terme. Cela faisait six mois qu'il avait décider de se séparer de son époux, pour se faire du bien pensait-il. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas vu les choses sous le même angle et faisait tout pour faire de sa vie un enfer. « C'est bien un serpentard ça.. » pensa Harry.

- Harry , Ron ! Je vous ai chercher partout ! cria Hermione en rentrant dans la cabine.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé à Ron qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir sous les embrassades d'Hermione. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour elle.

- Potter , Weasley . Sourit un métisse à la suite d'Hermione.

Mais pour le grand malheur de Ron, Hermione elle avait un faible pour Blaise. Et pas qu'un peu puisqu'ils allaient se marier dans quelques semaines. Elle l'avait rencontrer dans sa formation de médicomage et était tomber follement amoureuse de lui, ce qui en surprit plus d'un. Une gryffondore et un serpentard. Harry lui l'avait bien pris, voir Hermione si heureuse lui faisait chaud au cœur. Depuis il était même devenu ami avec Blaise, engendrant la jalousie maladive de Ron. Il n'avait de cesse de le rassurer celui-ci n'entendait rien. « Il est tellement têtu aussi » se dit le brun en souriant pour lui même.

- Harry ?

Le brun releva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils signe de mécontentement mais aussi d'inquiétude . Elle avait toujours trop peur pour lui. Bien qu'il lui soit reconnaissant il se détestait de leur faire autant de soucis. Il se dit alors qu'il ferais plus attention.

- Désolé Mione, je pensais, il lui sourit il, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

- Tu es si maigre mon pauvre chéri, je vais appeler le chariot de confiseries.

- C'est moi qui paye , s' exclama Ron qui n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis l'arrivée de la brune.

Des fois, ils lui rappelait Mme Weasley, si protectrice. Il les remercia silencieusement et mangea, sous les regards sévères de tous ses amis, la totalité du sac qu'ils lui avaient achetés. Puis ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien comme avant. Ce qui réchauffa Harry, qui parfois se disaient qu'il aimerait retourner dans ces temps là.

Il n'aurait sûrement pas souffert seul dans son lit en attendant son mari qui devait être avec un de ses amants. Il n'aurait jamais fait semblant de dormir en l'entendant rentrer. Il ne lui aurait jamais demander pourquoi il était rentrer si tard la vieille alors qu'il avait téléphoner à son bureau et qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était déjà parti. Son mari, avait tellement changé. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Jamais il ne lui avait expliquer. Il était juste rentré un soir plus tard que d'habitude après une lourde dispute entre eux. Et depuis tout avait changé.

Et donc je disais Harry chéri comme tu ne m'écoutais encore pas, que j'aimerais que l'on fasse une petite soirée entre ici et le mariage, avec seulement nos proches, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? lui dit la brune, le ton plein de reproches mais en même temps avec une touche d'espoir.

En effet le brun n'était pas beaucoup sorti ces derniers temps , toujours seul , toujours distant. Il fallait toujours le forcer , mais ces derniers temps il semblait plus ouvert à la joie de tous. En effet le brun essayait de ne pas trop les inquiétait et se forçait à sortir pour éviter leur reproches autant que son mari.

- Ah , euh pardon , c'est une très bonne idée..

- Tu es aussi invité Cassi, lui sourit-elle gentiment.

Hermione appréciait beaucoup Cassi. Pour elle, elle avait sauver la vie de Ron, qui suite à l'annonce de son couple s'était considérablement renfermé sur lui même. Elle se doutait du pourquoi du comment mais refusait de l'admettre. Elle lança un petit regard inquiet à Harry qui avait compris que si il y avait fête avec amis, il y aurait aussi celui qu'il aime. Celui-ci lui fit comprendre d'un signe silencieux que ça irait pour lui. Même si au fond il savait que ce serait plus dure qu'il ne pourrait l'affirmer. Il était fou de lui, et il se demandait souvent qu'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, devoir le quitter ou le savoir avec ses amants. « Ce week-end je suis sûr qu'il en sera accompagné d'un » songea-t-il le regard sombre. Puis se sentant ridicule il chassa l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

C'est à ce moment que la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit.

- Tiens tiens mais c'est mon chéri, je me demander où tu étais passé …

Une voix aussi rauque et sensuel ça ne pouvait être que lui. Relevant lentement la tête, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. « Par Merlin, pourquoi faut-il qu'il batte aussi fort ? » pensa Harry en regardant dans les yeux son amour. L'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux n'annonçait rien de bon pour Harry, celui-ci en fut tout de même troublé. « Mais à quoi il joue là ? ».

- Bin tu dis pas bonjour à ton dragounichou ? ria-t-il ouvertement mettant mal a l'aise le châtain qui se trouvait sur ces talons.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est que lui même l'appelait ainsi. Et sur le moment en eu honte. Il réprimanderait Drago se soir , enfin s'il en avait la force. Il étais si intimidant..

- Ah j'allais oublier , voici l'homme de ma vie , Jake .. dit-il en désignant ce fameux châtain tout en appuyant bien sur les mots « homme de ma vie » , sachant que ça affecterait encore plus le brun.

Son sourire s'agrandissait à vue d'œil devant la mine déconfite d'Harry qui à deux doigt de fondre en larmes ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

- Va t'en Drago Malfoy, s'écria Hermione bouillonnant de rage devant ce qui avait été son ami il y a peu.

« Je suis vraiment ridicule » pensa Harry, une larme dévalant sa joue. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de se genre de confrontation, avec les partenaires de Drago, mais pourtant ça lui faisait toujours aussi mal. Comme si on lui compresser l'estomac. Et Harry détestait ça. Il détestait Drago pour ça. La frontière entre la haine et l'amour est si faible. Allaient-ils repasser de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Il priait chaque jour pour que non. L'amour que lui portait Drago avait été une bouffée de bonheur après la guerre. Une deuxième larme dévala sa joue qui disparut rapidement d'un geste rageur de son propriétaire.

- Harry … murmura Hermione.

Le sifflet qui annonçait leur arrivée retentit, et ainsi coupa Hermione, au grand bonheur du brun. Il détestait ce genre de conversation où au final il finirait en larmes et ses amis à ses pieds. Il prit sa valise et se dirigea rapidement vers les calèches. Il prit un virage trop serré et percuta de plein fouet un autre élève.

- Excuse …

Il s'arrêta net à la vision d'un blond, aux cheveux en désordre, à la cravate à moitié détaché. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent en remontant lentement vers ce visage si souvent touché, embrassé. Drago affichait un sourire mi-amusé mi-provocant qui rappelait à Harry leur septième année. L'époque où ils flirtaient ensemble. « Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas été aussi sexy … » pensa t'il avant de se claquer mentalement.

- Alors Harry, en manque de contact ?

Cette remarque eût le rôle de refroidir Harry. Qui soudain prit d'une rage folle serra les poings s'empêchant de mettre une droite à son si beau visage. Comment pouvait il dire ça ? En effet s'il était en manque de contact ce n'était que de la faute de cet abruti tant aimé. Car même si Drago batifolait de tout les côtés, Harry n'en fit rien. Pas une seule caresse pour qui que ce soit d'autre que son bien aimé. C'était une règle qu'il ne franchirait pas même après le divorce, il le savait. Et il l'haïssait d'y parvenir si facilement lui. Harry baissa lentement les yeux puis la releva presque aussitôt d'un fougue folle, la haine et l'amour mélangée dans ses pupilles vert émeraudes. Ce qui figea Drago qui la bouche mi-ouverte et les yeux écarquiller était comme brûler par les sentiments contradictoires d'Harry. Qui lui esquissa un sourire devant l'attitude pétrifié de son aimé, puis poursuivit son chemin, le laissant là immobile devant le regard inquiet de « sa pute » comme disait Harry.

* * *

J'attend votre avis avec impatience : )

Des Bisous ( L )


	2. Chapter 2

**NDA** : ( Edit 21.10.08 )

- **Jeel** : Merci beaucoup, J'espere que la suite te plaît : )

- **Silver no yoko** : Mercii aussi : ), ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaît.

Draco méchant ? Moi je le trouve gentil là ;)

- **Minniehina** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements

( J'ai l'impression de me repeter mais ça me fait tellement plaisir : D )

- **Eiko** : Oh, merci ton commentaire me touche. Je suis contente que ça plaise.

Pour le conseil merci même si pour l'instant ça n'a rien changé,

Mais en fait peu importe tant que ça plait : ) .

**PS**: Je poste une fois par semaine, le mardi généralement : )

Chapitre 2 :

La nuit était commençait seulement à tomber et Harry se senti de nouveau comme chez lui face au merveilleux spectacle que pouvaient lui offrir Poudlard depuis bien des années. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le hall que Harry fut assailli de gamins le prenant en photos. Il se demanda alors s'ils étaient élèves ou paparazzi. Depuis la fin de la guerre il avait l'habitude bien que cette foulée l'avait un peu surpris. Il se rendit rapidement aux appartements aménagés pour l'occasion suivit par ses meilleurs amis.

- Hermy ? où vas tu ? le questionna le roux en voyant la brune partir vers ce qui semblait être de nouveaux cachots.

- Euh … et bien comme Blaise était serpentard … Puis que nous … Enfin que nous allons nous marier … Et qu'il a insisté … Je suis désolé !

- C'est bon Hermione on se rejoint dans la grande salle, coupa Harry gentiment lui venant ainsi en aide.

- Arrêtes Ron, reprit il en se tournant vers son ami.

Assis sur le bord du lit, celui ci s'était mis la tête dans les mains essayant de faire passer sa jalousie maladive qui pendant longtemps l'avait empêché de vivre. Harry s'assit à côté de lui puis posa une main rassurante sur son dos. Ils avaient bien changés tout les deux. Mais leur amitié était restés intact.

- Ron chéri ?

Une voix que Ron reconnut comme celle de sa fiancée. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hermione mais le roux nia en bloc lorsque une fois on lui fit la remarque. Il l'aimait c'est vrai, pas aussi fort qu'Hermione mais il l'aimait. Il espérait qu'au fond il réussirais à l'oublier dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux en vérité.

La brune posa les valises sur le lit baldaquin rouge qui serait le leur pendant un week end. La pièce était composé de 3 lits tous deux places. La décoration était typique des gryffondores : rouge et or, des dragons illustrant la tapisseries. Harry regarda amèrement le couple qui installait ses affaires communes alors que lui savait que ce soir, dans ce si grand lit, il serait seul.

- Harry, tu viens on va manger ? lui dit Ron en fermant d'un coup sec sa valise.

Alors qu'ils entraient tout trois dans la grande salle, tous les autres résident se retournèrent et certains leur faisaient des signes de la main, d'autres murmuraient simplement sur leur passage mais si on écoutait plus attentivement on pouvais entendre des « Harry » à tout bout de champs. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, puis laissant son regard posé quelques secondes sur ceux de Draco, gris métal, il s'asseya en face d'Hermione qui le regardait d'un regard critique.

- Quoi ?

- Harry c'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras, lui dit doucement la brune.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- On en reparle ce soir… lui dit t'elle simplement avant de remettre le nez dans son assiette.

« Louche » pensa alors Harry qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son amie. Il ne parlèrent plus de la soirée. Pas que l'ambiance était devenue lourde mais ils ne savaient simplement quoi se dire. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'Harry se renfermait sur lui. Personne ne cherchait plus loin ce qui engendrait de long moment de silence complet.

Harry partit le premier de la salle allant directement dans le salon des gryffondors aménagés pour savoir ce que Hermione voulait lui dire. Il fût vite rejoins de Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Seamus. Enfin la bande au complet quoi. Les seuls contacts qu'ils avaient gardés après la guerre. Harry se dit alors que ça devait être quelques chose qu'ils devaient s'être dit tous ensemble pour être là au complet, et il se crispa un peu en se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « c'est pas comme ça ».

- Je vous écoute, dit il simplement.

- Ecoute Harry, commença Hermione après s'être tourné vers les autres pour leur demander leur accord, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Aimes-tu encore Draco ?

- Je … Oui, bien sûr que oui, murmura le brun en baissant les yeux.

- Alors fonce ! Ce n'est pas en le regardant les larmes au yeux qu'il va revenir, je l'ai vu en sortant du train il était incapable de bouger pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes et après il a sourit et a soupiré en passant nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, je l'ai vu comme ça que après vos engueulades en septième année quand vous flirtiez ensemble. Je me suis trompé la partie n'est pas terminé, on s'est tous trompé !! s'écria Ron, lui sautant presque dessus.

- Mais … Mais, je suis en cours de divorce … dit Harry qui ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser.

- Tu es en train de dire que tu vas abandonner Draco juste pour une histoire de papier ? lui dit doucement Hermione lui posant sa main sur le bras.

Tous hochèrent la tête alors qu'il les regardait chacun l'un après l'autre d'un air d'incompréhension total. En gros ses amis lui disait de séduire Draco ? Enfin, de le re-séduire. Comment faire, ça il ne savait plus, ça faisait si longtemps. « 4 ans, 7 mois, 4 jours, et 3 heures » pensa t'il sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Je ne crois pas que j'en soit capable …

- Harry, soupira alors Ginny, ça fait plus de 4 ans que tu m'as quitté pour ce type pas vrai ?

Le brun hocha doucement, gêné par la situation. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce jour là. Il faisait froid, très froid et pourtant l'hiver était encore loin d'arriver. Il avait autant aimé ce jour qu'il ne l'avait haï.

Flash Back :

- Harry ? ça va ?

Harry rentra de son entraînement essoufflé, limite fiévreux, et semblait gêné devant sa petite amie Ginny. Il rentrait ainsi des entraînements depuis quelques semaines ce qui inquiétait vraiment la rousse. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry pratiquait alors un tout autre sport que le quiddich.

- Harry !! s'écria Ron en rentrant dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, sortant sûrement de la douche, pourquoi t'es pas venue à l'entraînement ? Fred m'a dit que ça faisait plusieurs fois que tu leur faisait le coup de partir plus tôt ou d'arriver en retard…

- Quoi ? !! le coupa Ginny se tournant vers Harry.

Elle le fixa incrédule cherchant une réponse à ce qui venait d'être dit, puis une main devant la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, des larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues, elle semblait comprendre quelque chose. Ce qui échappait complètement à Ron qui passait son regard remplis d'incompréhension de l'un à l'autre.

- Avec qui tu me trompes ? dit-elle d'un ton calme assez inquiétant.

_Le calme avant la tempête._

- Ginny …

- AVEC QUI TU COUCHES DEPUIS DES SEMAINES ? !! lui hurla t'elle avant de se mettre le visage dans les mains éclatant en sanglots.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, Ron était complètement pétrifié alors qu'Harry se prit d'admiration par le parquet de leur dortoir pendant que Ginny resta bloqué sur le caleçon vert émeraude qui dépassait du pantalon d'Harry. Elle resserra la prise d'une main sur sa bouche pendant que l'autre s'accrochait au mieux au canapé.

- Ne me dit pas que … Non ce n'est pas possible … Pas lui …

- Pas qui ? Dit Ron qui sortit de sa torpeur face aux mots de sa cadette.

- Draco … murmura Harry en entendant Ginny partir en courant de la pièce.

Fin flash back .

- Alors inspire toi de cette époque, tu sais ce qui peut le faire flancher mieux que quiconque, reprit la rousse.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, lança un regard de gratitude à ses amis et se dit qu'au fond ils avaient raison, et qu'il était con de ne pas y avoir songer avant même si il était loin d'être sur que Draco l'aimait encore. Il se leva et sans un mot de plus se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mais où vas-tu ? s'écria Neville qui n'avais pas parler depuis le début.

- Je part à la chasse.

Harry, se promenait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une proie bien définie. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, une pulsion peu être. En tout cas il était sûre que ce soir il allait faire un malheur. Il était parti de la salle commune depuis vingt bonnes minutes déjà et allait de couloir en couloir le sourire au lèvres, ses yeux brillant d' excitation. N'importe quel inconnu aurait alors penser qu'il aurait pris une potion de luxure. Mais en le connaissant plus il aurait su qu'Harry était comme ça, passionnel et impulsif dans ses meilleurs moments.

« Ah le voilà ! » pensa le brun peignant un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

En effet le blond entourait de sa troupe était à quelques mètres du brun en chaleur. Il tourna doucement la tête, se sentant fixé. Il s'arrêta net devant une des visions les plus érotique qu'il est jamais vu selon lui. Harry était adossé contre un mur la chemise presque entièrement ouverte laissant apparaître ses abdos qu'il adoré retraçait de sa langue. Il faillit gémir en le voyant passer sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le blond était complètement hypnotisé et d'un coup eu vraiment très chaud quand le brun descendait sa main le long de son torse encore dénudé. « Putain Potter, arrête ça ».

Le dit Potter se leva puis marcha en sa direction de façon presque féline, et un peu trop sensuellement pour Draco qui était sûr que c'était un appel au viol. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsque le brun le tira par la cravate pour l'emmener un peu plus loin sous les regards interloqués de ses amis. Le blond étouffa un gémissement lorsque le brun le jeta presque contre le mur pour se coller à lui, se frottant carrément contre son entre-jambe, qui soit dit en passant était déjà dure. Un posa sa tête dans son cou respirant profondément l'odeur de l'ancien serpentard qui lui avait vraiment manqué puis posa une main sur une parti déjà vraiment excité.

- Qu'est ce … que tu han fais .. Hann … gémit le blond essayant de se contrôler un peu face à l'attaque de son nouveau amant.

- Moi ? Rien du tout répondit-il innocemment.

Puis donnant un coup de bassin plus prononcé, parti dans un smack plus que sonore. Un dernier gémissement frustré de son beau blond le fit encore plus sourire. Mais cette fois c'était d'un sourire plus que satisfait. Drago resta interloqué devant l'attitude qu'il ne connaissait pas d'Harry. Il se gifla intérieurement de s'être laisser faire ainsi et se demanda quelle potion avait bien put-il boire pour être si provoquant mais surtout si sensuel.

- Alors mon chéri , en manque de contact ?

Il resta figé à la phrase qu'il avait lui même prononcé quelques heures avant. Puis un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses douces lèvres rosé par l'excitation tandis qu'il reluquait sans gêne le brun qui partait de là où il était venu sans doute en roulant délicieusement son postérieur parfaitement moulé dans son pantalon.

- Voilà qui devient intéressant …


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA : **

Commençons par les choses qui fachent. : S

Comme vous devez tous le savoir surêment, Nous sommes en vacances vendredi .

: DD , Merveilleux hein. Soit je ne suis pas là des deux semaines,

Donc ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrais pas poster avant la rentrée.

Mais bon Bonne lecture quand même sw33t qui Cours loin, très loin )

& N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis « 3 .

**PS :** La réponse au rewiew est au chapitre précédent :)

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione décida d'attendre Harry dans la nouvelle salle commune des gryffondors. Si elle avait été complètement honnête elle aurait avoué être autant amusé qu'intrigué par l'attitude de son ami. « Si je m'étais attendu à ça » pensa-t-elle en souriant doucement sous le regard peu discret de son ami. C'est vrai qu'Harry leur avait autant fait peur que rire lorsqu'il partit « en chasse » comme il l'avait dit une heure plus tôt. La phrase avait claquer dans l'air comme un coup de tonnerre et après son départ chacun était resté silencieux, trop stupéfait pour parler. Puis ils avaient tous éclaté de rire en se demandant comment diable allait finir cette histoire.

Harry revint à la salle commune après s'être soulagé puis promené dans les couloirs essayant de calmé ses ardeurs ou se calmer tout court. Il avait adoré la façon dont il avait dominé Draco et le regard interloqué que celui ci avait fait lorsqu'il était parti sans un regard en arrière. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il retiendrait de ce soir là c'est l'espoir qui l'avait assailli au moment où le blond ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ces deux amis l'attendaient en silence l'un sur le canapé et l'autre devant le feu, se réchauffant doucement les mains. Ils se retournèrent dans un mouvement totalement similaire lorsque Harry franchit la porte. Il s'installa lentement au pied de Ron à côté d'Hermione, la chaleur du feu lui faisant un bien fou. Il savait que c'était à lui de parler et ne mit pas longtemps à coupé court à la curiosité maladive de ses deux meilleurs amis qui le fixait, une étincelle de malice dans les yeux.

- Il est encore attiré par moi, sourit il, la voix tremblant légèrement malgré lui.

- C'est évident, lui sourit doucement la brune.

- Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant ? lui demanda le roux, une pointe d'enthousiasme trahissant son impatience.

Harry semblait un peu perdu, son excitation à lui était bien redescendu. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et se dit que le fait que son ange le désirait encore ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Lui ne voulait pas être l'objet sexuel de Draco, il voulait de nouveau avoir son cœur. Alors il se dit que de savoir que son mari bandait encore pour lui ne devait pas être source d'une aussi grande joie. Il se foutu une baffe mentale pour ce qu'il venait de dire. « Qu'est ce que je peux être lunatique alors » pensa t'il en souriant légèrement.

Hermione et Ron qui se regardait les sourcils froncés se demandait quelle bêtise ils avaient encore dites pour voir les traits d'Harry devenir si vite inexpressif. Ils se rassurèrent légèrement quand ils le virent sourire doucement pour lui même. C'est vrai que le brun été constamment empreint de doutes et passait rapidement d'un état à l'autre.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs. Ils se tournèrent dans un ensemble presque parfait vers une brune décoiffée en nuisette qui se frottait doucement les yeux. Ron se leva doucement et sans un mot embrassa doucement sa fiancée. Cette scène réchauffa doucement le cœur du brun qui se disais que c'est deux là avait vraiment de la chance de s'embrasser ainsi … avec tellement de douceur et même un soupçon d'amour.

D'un commun accord ils partirent se coucher et puis leurs nombreux bâillements les trahiraient s'ils essayaient de convaincre Cassi qu'ils étaient assez en forme pour passer une nuit blanche. La journée était passée si vite que ça en était décontenancent.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et un peu trop au goût d'un bon nombre d'adolescent qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Ils étaient invités non ? Pourquoi devaient-ils se lever à une heure aussi loin d'être tardive. Quand Harry se leva, Cassi était déjà prête et Ron semblait être sous la douche. Elle lui sourit doucement avant de le lui confirmer.

C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'ils descendirent les escaliers, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Comme ils s'y attendaient les bruits cessèrent dès qu'Harry posa un pied dans la Grande Salle, même les professeurs, le regardant d'un œil bienveillant le suivirent du regard. Le brun détestait ces moments là où le monde ne semblait tourner qu'autour de lui. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione, qui était seule à la grande joie de Ron, et sans un regard vers les autres se servis à manger. Les chuchotements redevinrent des discussions banales, la vie reprenait son cours.

A la fin du repas Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait, priant au fond de lui même que ce soit Draco. Et le parfait contraire lui apparu : Olivier Dubois. Bien qu'il l'aimait bien il était toujours gêner face à lui, depuis que ce dernier lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour un an auparavant. Olivier l'avait appelé, ils s'étaient vus, parlés, appréciés, et il lui avait déclaré, et Harry refusé.

Il ne vit pas son beau blond les fixer, il ne vit pas celui-ci serrer sa fourchette, il ne vit pas celui-ci crisper ses lèvres, il ne vit pas la fureur dans ses yeux ordinairement impassible, il ne vit pas ses amis s'inquiéter car il ne leur répondait plus, il ne vit pas un poing s'abattre sur la table quand Olivier rapprochait beaucoup trop ces lèvres de la peau si sensible d'Harry, il ne vit pas celui-ci partir d'un pas rapide vers la table gryffondors, il ne vit pas les autres se retourner sur son passage mi-intrigué mi-curieux, il ne vit pas celui-ci repousser durement Dubois pour se mettre à sa place. Mais il sentit ses lèvres se poser sur lui… il les auraient reconnus entre milles.

Le blond lui lécha allégrement l'oreille descendant lentement vers le coup du brun qui se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir de contentement. Il ne voulait pas, pas en public en tout cas. Les mains posées sur la table été prises d'un léger tremblement qui trahissait son état d'excitation. Tout son monde avait disparu dès le moment où Draco avait posé ses lèvres sur lui. Il s'était complètement écroulé. Il ne tournait à présent qu'autour des assauts de son amant. Il sourit doucement s'en y faire attention, Draco était toujours aussi réceptif dès qu'on l'approchait.

- Jaloux ?

- Je crois pas non, juste envie d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, répondit-il abruptement avant de cesser tout contact au grand regret d'Harry.

Harry regarda son mari marcher félinement vers sa table, un peu interloqué par ce que venait l'on venait de lui dire. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que Draco le prenait pour un objet sexuel juste bon qu'à assouvir ses désirs, il en restait toujours pensif et à sa grande honte pesant le pour et le contre. Après tout il s'était bien jurer de ne toucher à personne d'autre qu'à lui, c'est pas comme s'il se serait trahi lui même. De toute façon ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il succomberait … même si le lendemain son état était pitoyable, seul dans un pièce remplie de sexe brut.

- Harry n'y pense même pas.

Le ton de sa meilleure amie était sec et un peu excédé devant l'attitude du brun. Il n'allait quand même pas le faire … si ? Rien que le fait qu'il y songe s'en était trop pour elle. Elle avait les lèvres tellement pincés qu'on eu l'impression qu'elle n'en avait même pas. Elle faisait un peu peur comme ça et Harry se bénit de ne leur avoir jamais avoués qu'ils avaient couché ensemble plus d'une fois même après l'annonce du divorce.

- Hermione a raison Harry, le sexe n'arrange rien du tout, souffla Ron d'un ton lugubre.

Le visage de la brune changea subitement en un rouge écarlate et ses mains à elle ne tremblait pas de plaisir mais de gêne. Elle baissa légèrement la tête, comme honteuse, devant les yeux suspicieux d'Harry qui avait il semblerait loupé un épisode. Et vu la tête que tirait Cassi, il y avait quelque chose de louche.

C'est le moment que choisit Ginny pour s'asseoir nonchalamment à côté de lui, le faisant presque tomber du banc.

- Désolé Harry.

- C'est pas grave, grommela celui-ci, dépoussiérant sa manche d'une saleté invisible.

- Alors avec ton blond ? marmonna la rousse qui avait commencer a s'enticher sérieusement d'un cake au fruit.

- Il vient de lui faire le numéro du siècle, t'aurais vu Harry, c'était tordant, il le suppliait presque de le prendre à même le sol …

- Quoi ?! Tu dis n'importe quoi !! s'offusqua le brun.

- Oh Ron n'a pas tout à faire tord, murmura Hermione une étincelle amusé ancré dans ses prunelles.

- Et ensuite Ron ? dit doucement la cadette Weasley qui d'un coup ne s'intéressait plus qu'au teint cramoisi de son voisin.

- Après lui avoir dévorer le cou il est parti comme il est venu.

- Et la tête qu'à fait Dubois, s'exclama Dean Thomas qui se décala vers la gauche pour suivre la conversation qui semblait le sortir d'un ennui mortel.

Harry qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise sortit une excuse bidon et sortit à pas précipité loin de cette salle de malheur. Il était devenu encore une fois le sujet numéro un et Dieu sait qu'il détestait ça. Il s'adossa au mur du côté droit du réfectoire et se massa doucement les tempes. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il se sentait mal comme ça, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que de la gêne, rien qu'envers Ginny, il y avait autre chose et il n'arrivait pas à le définir. Il entendit un petit bruit dans le couloir à gauche de lui. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, intrigué, il s'avança pour y trouver la source.

Harry senti son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine et se dit que non, vraiment ce n'est pas bon, vraiment pas. Chaque pulsations résonnent douloureusement dans sa tête lui rappelant l'emprise qu'il a sur lui, et ça ne lui plait pas, surtout pas dans la position qu'avais son mari à ce moment précis. Il se demanda, toujours aussi statique devant cette scène, si lui aussi avait son cœur qui s'emballait de la sorte quand il était pressé ainsi contre sa pute. Et puis il se dit que non, il n'était pas amoureux alors son cœur ne pouvait pas battre aussi fort que le sien qui était à deux doigt de faire exploser sa cage thoracique.

Ses pas résonnèrent sans qu'il s'en rende compte, complètement déconnecter dans ce couloir obscur. Il rejoint sa salle commune et tout autant machinalement pris une douche. Il n'y avait toujours eu que ça pour le calmer. Il avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt Draco et son amant dans une position plus qu'explicite. Sa respiration était devenue erratique et son esprit été partis loin refusant de se mettre en marche pour analyser ses images obscènes et offensante. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le sofa rouge bordeaux du salon, et s'endormit au bruit des crépitements du feu qui peu à peu l'apaisèrent avant que Draco vienne le rejoindre dans ses rêves, les abîmant, les maltraitant, les changeant en cauchemar violent mais tout de même assez érotique.

* * *

A Dans deux semaines « 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rewiews :**_

**hermoni** : Pour répondre à tes questions ( J'adore ça : DD ) : Ils sont encore en cours de divorce, enfait Harry a demander le divorce, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris xD, mais la il n'y a pas encore eu la " sentence ". Pour les raisons de celui-ci, patience, ce sera bientôt révélé ( héhé ). Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, désolé pour ça, mais je suis plus basé sur Harry, comme tu l'aurais remarqué, et Harry lui même ne le sais pas, comme il le dit lui même dans le chapitre 1, il me semble. Pour Harry je suis d'accord, mais il est définitivement amoureux de Draco, fou amoureux, il n'y peut rien, meme si celui ci le fait souffrir. Alors il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à vraiment le perdre définitivement, il n'est pas vraiment pret on va dire. Mais a cause de Draco il était bien obligé de demander le divorce. Enfait il est déchiré entre deux sentiments qui l'habitent, l'amour fou qu'il a pour Draco, et la raison qui ne veut pas être ainsi traité. Ce qui fait que souvent dans l'histoire il va passé du nord au sud, car un des sentiments va prendre le dessus, comme dans le cas de le séduire, c'est son amour pour lui qui prendra le dessus, alors que dans celui la... Tu verras ( Aha ). Et puis comme tu peux le voir, les personnages sont différent sur certains point d' " avant ", la seule explication et qu'il on évolué, il ont grandis mais des fois pas vraiment muri certes x). J'espere avoir répondu ( a peu près ) à tes questions : ). Et ... Merci 3

Chapitre 4 :

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux alors qu'on le secouait violemment, enfin pour quelqu'un d'endormi. Se frottant durement les yeux pour essayer de s'habituer à cette lumière avec laquelle qui semblait ne vouloir que l'aveugler. Il sentit tous ses membres engourdis et espéra furtivement qu'un en particulier n'était pas réveiller en face de ses intrus qu'il n'avais pas encore identifier. Il tapote à côté de lui, une habitude qu'il avait gardé même n'ayant plus de lunettes, ce qui avait fait dans le temps beaucoup rire ses amis, et surtout beaucoup rire Draco qui même parfois lui disait qu'il le trouvait mignon de faire ça avant de lui dévorer le cou de baiser.

Il chassa ces souvenirs loin dans son esprit, mais pas trop tout de même. Il fixa quelques secondes la personne qui avait osé le réveiller. Hermione évidement. Il ne lui en voulait pas ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais vraiment des fois elle l'agaçait.

- On part dans 10 minutes, tu ferais mieux de te préparer.

- Oui maman …

- Harry arrête tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu fais ça.

Le brun lui sourit simplement en lui demanda pardon silencieusement, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Elle le lui rendit, se leva et quitta la pièce le laissant seul. Il se changea, se décidant pour un simple jean bleu marine ainsi qu'un col-roulé noir. Harry n'avait jamais essayer de se faire remarquer comme le faisait l'héritier Malfoy, au contraire il voulais être normal, méconnu. Mais en étant devenu un talentueux et reconnu Auror, il savait que ça ne marcherait jamais.

Des fois il aimerait bien troquer sa vie contre une autre. Enfin, surtout en ce moment, car comment peut-on vouloir échanger sa vie lorsque qu'on est l'homme le plus connu, riche mais surtout aimé au monde ? Bien que de son argent et de sa popularité il s'en foutait pas mal. De Draco il ne s'en foutait pas. Ca faisait 5 ans qu'il ne s'en foutait pas.

Il allait devenir fou il en été sûr, fou de douleur. Il était exactement dans la case dépressif selon ses amis, qui furent mis à la porte lorsqu'ils lui conseillèrent d'aller voir un psychomage. « Et puis quoi encore, je paye déjà assez ». Il enfila son manteau et sorti en direction du hall, là où les autres l'attendaient, sûrement. En effet un groupe de jeunes étaient à l'endroit prévus un air impatient collé sur le visage.

Le pire était un jeune blond qui tapait carrément du pied en tenant sa montre dans la main. Il avait une expression mi-lassé mi-exaspéré sur le visage qui figea un brun qui suite à cette vision fixa ce qui semblait être sa meilleure amie essayant de calmer son fiancé qui essayait d'expliquer à ce blond que s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite de taper du pied il allait lui casser la figure.

Le cœur d'Harry battait toujours aussi fort en présence de Draco, il n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, quand la routine s'était installé, et avait brisé son couple il en était sûr. Son cœur s'était bien calmé mais là il semblait vouloir se venger, frappant toujours plus fort. « Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime encore ce con ? ». Il ferma doucement les yeux se battant contre lui même en se disant que non, il n'était pas normal. Ses poings s'étaient serrés sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il ne saurais sans doute jamais pourquoi. Sa lutte fut interrompu par la main d'Hermione sur son épaule et un long soupir de Draco qui semblait à deux doigts d'exploser. Au fond de lui Harry espérait que c'était par jalousie même s'il savait que c'était surtout par une impatience non dissimulé.

- Je peux pas le séduire … chuchota t'il à l'oreille de son amie les yeux toujours clos.

- Quoi ? Mais Harry …

- C'est pas son corps que je veux c'est son cœur. Il faut que peu être je commence à vivre sans lui tu ne crois pas ?

Il chercha deux secondes son amie des yeux, lui sourit doucement et tout aussi doucement lui souffla que vraiment ce n'était plus de son âge ce jeu de séduction, si plaisant soit-il. Il se trouva alors bien lunatique, changeant de position comme de chemise mais un sentiment de détermination s'empara de lui et d'un seul coup se sentit un peu plus serein. Hermione sourit et hocha la tête. Elle savait autant que lui qu'il avait raison, et se frappa mentalement d'être rentrée aussi facilement dans le plan de Ron qui était vraiment stupide tout compte fait même si le sourire qu'avait eu Harry à son retour valait toutes les richesses du monde.

C'était la première fois qu'il décidait de vraiment l'oublier. Avant il avait toujours une chose qui le retenait, qui l' empêchait. Même en ayant demander le divorce, il n'avait en tête que d'aimer Draco jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais cette fois seul. Mais là il était enfin prêt. Il allait oublier ce connard et trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de mieux.

C'est Blaise qui les interrompit prenant sa fiancée par la main, les ramenant ainsi tout les deux vers le groupe qui était toujours dans le hall. Draco ne semblait pas content mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il sourit de toute ses dents à tout le monde sauf lui, comme s'il était pas là et s'excusa du retard en riant. « Si je veux l'oublier il ne doit plus exister pour moi ». Il allait donc jouer la carte de l'indifférence, « Comme s'il n'était pas là ».

Il s'avança alors et se mit en tête de file alors que dans la tête de chacun résonnait une seule et même question, quelle potion avait-il bu pour ne pas voir Draco ? Même celui-ci se calma devant la non-gêne qu'exprimait le brun en sa présence. Bien qu'il fut pendant tout le trajet décontenancé par l'attitude d'Harry, il fut ensuite furieux qu'il soit si peu pris en compte. Et même plusieurs fois Ron demanda à Harry s'il avait oublier ses lunettes. Celui ci lui répondait toujours aussi pétillant qu'il n'en avait pas mis depuis plus de 3 ans. Et le roux marmonna dans sa barbe des choses incompréhensibles montrant que l'attitude suspecte de son ami l'intriguait.

Il s'installèrent à une table au Chaudron Baveur dans l'arrière salle, comme toujours. A peine Harry s'excusa d'aller au toilette que tous se retournèrent d'un bloc vers Hermione. La seule qui semblait savoir le pourquoi du comment vu son comportement étrange du brun.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- Il ne se passe rien du tout.

- Mais si Harry est si … étrange.

- Etre heureux n'est pas étrange Ron.

- Voir Harry heureux est étrange...

- Il a juste pris une décision, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat.

- Quel genre de décision ? "

Tous étaient attentifs à la discussion qui leurs faisaient face. Même le blond ne se cachait pas. Hermione qui ne savait vraiment pas mentir céda au bout de deux minutes se disant que ce n'était pas si grave si tout le monde l'apprenait, même si Draco l'apprenait.

" Il a enfin décider de t'oublier pour de bon Draco. "

Elle s'était tourné vers lui alors qu'aucun bruit ne résonnait autour d'eux. Celui ci se leva brusquement faisant sursauter tout les personnes présentes. Sa chaise s'effondra d'un bruit sourd sur le sol alors qu'il partit d'un pas presque royale vers les toilettes. Ils le suivirent du regard ébahis. Hermione était tiraillés entre un regret et un contentement.

Lorsque Draco rentra brutalement Harry s'apprêter à en sortir. Il fut projeté contre le mur contre un blond furieux. Il n'eut même pas à se demander pourquoi il était dans cette position que Draco le serra plus fort comme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Il raffermit sa prise envers un Harry rouge. Un sourire se forma quelques secondes sur ses lèvres et le brun se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

" Alors comme ça mon petit Potty, on veut m'oublier ? On m'allume et on me jette ? Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris sur quel terrain tu t'es aventuré. Quand on joue trop avec le feu on se brûle. Alors je t'interdis de m'oublier c'est clair ? Tu es à moi Harry, complètement à moi et ce n'est pas un foutu divorce de merde qui va te libérer de moi, et si tu as cru ça mon pauvre tu étais plus stupide que je ne le croyais. On ne quitte pas un Malfoy. Rappelle toi ça, tu es ma chose à moi, et ce pour toujours. "

Il lâcha brusquement Harry qui s'effondra à moitié au sol. Draco souffla doucement pour se calmer et sorti de la pièce en claquant la porte. Harry eu envie de lui crier qu'il n'était pas une chose et encore moi la sienne, mais la lueur dangereuse qui luisait dans ses iris grises le dissuada. Il avait peur lui, de ce Draco là, qui lui murmurait doucereusement à l'oreille, lui rappelant Rogue.

Il n'en revenais pas. Son cœur battait tellement vite contre sa cage thoracique qu'a tout instant il aurait pu s'arrêter. Il ne savait si c'était bien ou mal d'être la chose de Draco. Ca avait quelques chose d'assez réconfortant. « Tu es ma chose à moi ». Il sourit sans même sans rendre compte. Mais un nouveau sentiment fit son apparition, il était un peu furieux contre le blond, il n'était à personne. Apres un long débat intérieur il se décida à rejoindre ses amis.

Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la salle, quelque minutes plus tard, essayant de se remettre de cet altercation, Draco et Blaise n'était plus là. Sa respiration bien qu'il soufflait le plus lentement possible n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était rouge, il en était sûr et avait chaud, horriblement chaud. Ses amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude lorsque qu'il s'installa nonchalamment et commanda un whisky pur feu. Il ne faisait jamais ça, mais bon dieu qu'il en avait besoin.

* * *

Aha j'allais quand même pas vous faire le coup du " Mais c'est un jour férié (a) "

En tout cas je suis contente, prise d'une bouffée d'inspiration, j'ai deux chapitres

d'avance, ce qui vous assurera un postage régulier : )

Sinon bonne lecture, et n'oublier pas de me donner vos avis ; ) 3


	5. Chapter 5

**_Rewiews _**

**Bins :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements : ).

Je suis tellement contente que ça plaise !

Pour mon rythme de postage, c'est une fois sur par semaine

Et généralement le mardi mais bon comme tu vois,

Aujourd'hui on est jeudi xD, Je fais au mieux quoi : ) .

**Capricorne1773** : Merci beaucoup 3

Chapitre 5 :

Lorsqu'il fut rentré, de force par ses amis cette après midi là, Harry était complètement soul. Ron et Neville le portait comme ils pouvaient dans la montée d'escaliers les menant au dortoirs essayant au possible de faire taire le brun qui chantait à tue-tête une chanson paillarde sûrement moldu. Ils avaient déjà attirés quelques regards et se promirent que dès le soir même ils allaient lui faire sa fête.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent enfin à destination, Hermione était déjà là un gobelet à la main tendu vers leur direction. Les deux garçons resserrèrent leur prise savant exactement ce qui allait se passer. En effet deux secondes plus tard Harry se débattait comme un mal-propre hurlant à la mort. C'est toujours ainsi lorsqu'on le forçait à décuvé. Il en devenait fou et jamais personne ne sut pourquoi, même lui qui ne s'en souvenait jamais de toutes façons.

Le gobelet but et brûlé par les flammes de la cheminé, ils installèrent Harry sur le sofa rouge qui était au centre de la pièce principale comme dans leur ancien dortoir. En effet cette potion endors celui qui l'a boit et quelques minutes celui ci se réveille complètement sobre. Une merveille selon Ron.

Alors que le brun se réveillait doucement Ginny rentra dans un fracas assourdissant, comme toujours. Elle était entourée de choses aussi farfelue les unes que les autres qui laissa perplexe la salle au complet. Après un « bah quoi ?! » de la rousse tous semblait reprendre leur esprit. Tout se passa a une vitesse folle pour Harry qui ne comprit rien à ce qui se passait. En effet en deux trois mouvements il se retrouva sous la douche de son dortoir, certainement. Il en profita pour se relaxé et il se sentit tout de suite mieux. « Il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bonne douche au calme … »

« Harry Harry !!

- Euh Hermione ?

- Dis moi que tu ne t'ai pas encore lavé je t'en supplie !

- Non mais …

- Ah sauvé ! »

Un petit « plop » se fit entendre et Hermione apparut face à un Harry nue dans une douche fumante. Le brun mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la situation et suite à un hurlement cacha ses parties. Il ne s'était pas sentie aussi gêné depuis des années même des lustres, en fait il ne s'était senti plus gêné qu'une seule fois où Mme Weasley était rentré dans sa chambre alors qu'il faisait sauvagement l'amour à Draco.

« Mais Harry c'est bon, n'en fait pas tout un plat, bon utilise CE gel douche compris ? Celui là est pas un autre, et je te jure que si tu en utilises un autre tu retournes illico dans la douche.

- Euh d'accord Hermy. »

Un nouveau petit « plop » et Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul dans sa douche, choqué. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la douche s'attendant stupidement à une autre visite et prit le flacon. Il se demanda ce que pouvait avoir ce gel douche pour être si important aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. Une odeur de vanille se propagea dans la pièce et il se dit que non finalement il n'y avait vraiment rien d'anormal dans la vanille. Ca sentait même plutôt bon.

A peine sortit qu'il fut de nouveau assailli par Hermione, cette fois ci accompagné de Ginny. Il crut vraiment qu'il être tombé dans une autre galaxie au moment précis où les deux filles le reniflèrent et dirent ensemble « parfait », un sourire satisfait fixé sur leur lèvres. Elles le firent asseoir devant une table remplis de truc de fille et il compris qu'il était dans le dortoir de Ginny. Elles chuchotèrent 5 bonnes minutes devant un Harry ahuri qui décidément ne comprenais vraiment rien à ce qui se passait. Après un hochement de tête des deux demoiselles elles se mirent aussitôt à courir dans tous les sens. Le brun crut quelques secondes qu'elles étaient vraiment folles.

« Il faut qu'on fasses quelques choses de ses cheveux Gin.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ça ?

- Hey je suis là je vous signale. »

Il enleva la main d'Hermione qui s'était glissée dans ses cheveux à deux doigts de partir en courant, une petite idée sur ce qui se tramait autour de lui. A coup sûr elles allaient lui faire le coup du « C'est ce soir où jamais, il faut que tu sois le plus séduisant possible ». Ce soir ou jamais de quoi de toute façon. Même si Draco et lui s'étaient violemment accrochés et même si dans le langage Draconien le blond lui disait qu'il ne voulait qu'Harry n'aille voir ailleurs il resta sur sa position et si l'envie lui en prenait il irait même s'amuser. Et puis il ne semblait pas laisser un certain brun dénommé Dubois alors…

Il amorça une tentative de fuite mais deux sorts lancés par Hermione « évidemment » le rattachèrent à sa chaise. C'est alors ligoté, frustré et un peu angoissé qu'il se laissa faire sous les doigts de fée de Ginny et ceux un peu moins expérimenté de sa meilleure amie qui essayait, tant bien que mal de faire un semblant de coiffure à sa tignasse brune. Ce fut après quelques exclamations outré de celui-ci qui lui rappela qu'il n'était pas une fille qu'elle abdiqua pour les lui saupoudrer de paillettes argenté.

« De toute façons avec toi on ne peux rien faire » s'exclama Hermione avant de se diriger vers l'armoire tandis que Ginny s'occuper de lui mettre une sorte de crème sentant la cerise sur le visage.

Harry fronça les sourcils suite à cette réplique mais ne préféra rien dire conscient des doigts de la meilleure amie de celle-ci encore présent sur lui. « On n'ai jamais trop prudent » songea-t'il en souriant quand même un peu. Ginny lui tapota un peu sur les plis que lui formait son sourire et souriant elle même.

Il était content que malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, ils soient toujours aussi proche. Bien sûr ça s'était rétablie petit à petit, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour digérer le fait que son petit ami l'avait trompé et de plus avec un homme. Mais il était sûr que le plus dur pour elle était que cet homme en question avait été Draco. Elle l'avait même frappé une fois quand celui-ci avait chercher a provoqué Harry lui rappelant des souvenirs sur leur ébats dans les vestiaires. Il l'avait retrouvé en larmes quelques couloirs plus loin, en larmes.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas remarqué que la rousse qui les occupaient à cet instant l'attendait jambes et bras croisés sur un bord de son lit à baldaquin un petit sourire amusée devant le regard dans le vague du brun, alors qu'Hermione elle était toujours fourrée dans l'armoire.

« J'espère que c'est pas à un rêve érotique que tu es entrain de penser là. »

Le brun sursauta sortant complètement de ses pensées alors que la rousse pouffa devant son attitude. Il l'a fixa quelques secondes, les joues rougissant légèrement et Ginny se mordit la lèvre le trouva affreusement mignon. Il se passa une main de les cheveux avant de lui dire, une pointe gêné :

« En fait c'était à toi que je pensais… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandire alors que la phrase du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé tournait dans sa tête. Les battements de son cœur s'accèlairèrent sans qu'elle n'y puisse grand chose. Elle refusa d'emblée la pensée tout droit envoyait de son cœur, elle en était sûr, qu'il lui disait que peu être Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Car oui elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Jamais son cœur ne s'était arrêter de battre pour lui, jamais son souffle n'avait vraiment le même rythme en sa présence pourtant au fond d'elle une voix lui criait que l'homme qui hantait sa vie jour et nuit n'avait d'yeux que pour son pire ennemi.

« Harry, je…

- Je me disais à qu'elle point tu étais merveilleuse et que j'étais vraiment chanceux de t'avoir à mes côtés… »

Alors que Ginny se sentait défaillir dans ses débats intérieurs, Hermione les coupa sans savoir ce qu'il s'était dit quelques secondes à peine avant, un magnifique costard accroché à son bras et des chaussures vernis d'homme à la main.

« Je me disais bien qu'il n'était pas si loin.

- Euh Hermione comment ce fait-il que tu as trouver ce costard alors que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans ce dortoir ?

- C'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait envoyer avec tout un autre tas d'affaires qu'il croyait que tu avais oublié à Grimmaud. Il s'est dit que cela pourrait t'être utile même si je ne vois pas en quoi des bouts de la rambarde d'escalier pourrait te servir aussi mais bon des fois il ne faut pas chercher bien loin. Maintenant mon bichon va te changer. »

Lorsque qu'il ressorti cinq minutes plus tard les jeunes filles se turent pendant de longues minutes, admiratives. Mais vraiment de trop longues au goût d'Harry qui se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre, gêné. Ginny eut du mal à avaler sa salive alors qu'Hermione ouvrit lentement la bouche un léger sourire en coin. Elle n'en revenait pas, il était magnifique, carrément à tomber serait les justes dires en vérité.

« Euh… les filles ? »

Il leur passa une main devant le visage de chacune qui sursautèrent comme réveillées. Elles éclatèrent alors de rires devant le ridicule de la situation mais se reprenèrent vite devant le visage sérieux et un peu anxieux de leur ami.

« Tu es magnifique mon chou, le costume de Sirius te vas à ravir. Bon il serait peu être que nous on aille se préparer.»

Après un baiser sur sa joue elle partit en prenant Ginny par la main qui malgré tout n'arrivais pas à décrocher son regard de son ex-petit ami. En effet le costume noir au reflet bleu marine le moulait à la perfection. Une simple chemise bleu clair presque blanche, suffisamment ouverte pour découvrir son torse imberbe. Par dessus tout cet ensemble, une longue cape dans les mêmes tons que le reste mis à part l'intérieur de la cape vert émeraude ressortissant encore plus les yeux du survivant.

« Alors la mon vieux, si j'étais pas hétéro je te sauterais tout de suite dessus.

- Merci Ron

- Quand je pense que moi, comme toujours, je dois me trimballer la vieille croûte que j'ai depuis ma 7e année. »

Il soupira longuement un regardant d'un air résigner son vieille ensemble vert foncé qui tournait plutôt vers le kaki qu'autre chose. Harry lui sourit compatissant avant que son ami ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain pour lui même se préparer. Il en ressorti cinq minutes plus tard essayant de se faire lui même un sort de nettoyage qui ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner. Le brun rit à cette scène alors que son meilleur ami le pria de l'arranger un peu au lieu de se moquer de lui comme ça. Quelques sorts plus tard, Harry et Ron descendirent dans la salle commune à la recherche de leur cavalière. Ou plutôt Ron de sa cavalière car malgré les insistances de ces amis, il ne voulait et ne savait pas danser, alors il était hors de question qu'il se ridiculise encore plus. « Surtout que je suis sûr que ce crétin de Jake danse comme un dieu _lui_ ».

* * *

Aha , Comment vas se passer la soirée ? Suspence suspence : )


	6. Chapter 6

Zaika : Aha Merci 3 Et désolé pour le retard : s

Chapitre 6 :

Ce n'était plus des bougies au plafond qui illuminait la grande salle à cet instant mais des sortes de soleils et de lunes donnant à la pièce un aspect lumineux orangé qu'Harry jugea de splendide. Le visage alors orienté vers ce ciel enchanté il ne remarqua même pas que tous les convives avait cesser leur conversation et le fixait d'un air autant admiratif que jaloux.

Lorsqu'il sentit Ron qui le tirait par la manche, il n'y fit toujours pas attention, trop occupé à chercher des yeux azurés, les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Ceux qu'il trouvèrent rapidement aux côtés de ceux de son nouvel amant. Ses prunelles à lui scintillèrent et savait pertinemment qu'à cet instant ils devaient briller de milles feu.

Le contact visuelle fut vite couper par Draco « Comme toujours » pensa Harry passant une main pensive dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il soupira en se demandant pourquoi diable avait-il accepter. « Peu être parce que tu savais que Draco y allait ». Il soupira de plus belle. Il vit virevolter la robe prune de Cassi qui s'accommodait à merveille avec la rousseur de son meilleur ami. Il sourit devant la première valse de la soirée mais son regard s'assombrit devant un brun accroché à la taille de son blond à lui. Il ne ferait donc pas de première valse lui. Il partit alors en direction du bar aménager, se disant qu'un bon verre ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Est ce que l'on devra encore te trouver ivre mort après ça ?

Salut Blaise… »

Le métisse commanda la même chose et s'assit à côté de lui, le visage impassible. Harry le considérait maintenant comme un ami, ils avaient énormément parlés ensemble, des nuits entières même, sans ambiguïté, au moment où tout allait pour le mieux comme disait celui ci.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur le blond virevoltant avec grâce. Ses yeux se firent plus flous, plus rêveur peu être.

« Dis moi Harry lequel des deux reluque tu comme ça ? C'est vrai que Jake est assez attirant mais je te croyais un peu plus axé sur les blonds, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Les bruns ont leur charmes tu sais, lui répondit-il en n'y pensant pas un seul mot.

- Comme ce Dubois ?

- Qu'est ce que fait Olivier dans notre conversation ?

- Olivier ? Déjà ? … Draco ne vas pas être très content …

- Je m'en contre fout de Draco.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'arrive pas à détacher ton regard des langoureuses fesses de ce cher Blondie ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là déjà ? »

Harry sourit doucement devant cette conversation qui aurait pu paraître dure.

Pourtant ils se taquinaient seulement, tout les deux le savaient.

« Alors sérieusement ce Dubois te plaît ?

- Je … je sais pas j'y est pas vraiment réfléchit, puis qui te dit que je lui plait ?

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas voir ça, ria le métisse devant l'innocence de son ami.

- Hey, s'offusqua le brun devant la remarque. »

Voyant Draco arrivait vers eux, Harry fit un léger signe et partit en direction opposé. Il ne voulait pas avoir de confrontation avec l'homme de sa vie ce soir. Il ne vit pas Draco le suivre du regard en s'asseyant au côté de son meilleur ami qui lui affichait un petit sourire mutin devant cette scène. Le blond soupira et prit entre ses doigts le verre qui avait touché les douces lèvres d'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt. Il y respira l'odeur pour identifiez le contenu.

« Du whisky, souffla Draco pour lui même.

- Je trouve qu'il boit un peu trop en ce moment … »

« Et toi aussi Draco » pensa Blaise sans oser le dire à voix haute.

« Je trouve aussi ».

Ces derniers mots prononcés Draco finit le verre d'une traite et repartit d'un pas rapide vers le centre de la pièce. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout même. Il refusait de comprendre la raison du brun, celle qui disait que c'était lui le responsable de ça. Il allait lui dire lui, ce qu'il pensait de cette connerie. Une main masculine se referma sur son épaule lui supposant de s'arrêter. Il se retourna, sentant au fond de lui que ça n'allait le mettre encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était à cet instant.

« Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dubois ?

- Te parler. »

« Et moi te foutre mon poing dans ta gueule » pensa Draco, ses sourcils se fronçant montrant sa contrariété. Il hocha la tête se laissant diriger par « ce connard », vers un coin plus calme. Le blond ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas le sentir. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin à côté de l'escalier principale. Il vit ce stupide gryffondor s'essuyer ses mains moites contre son pantalon, un peu nerveux.

« Harry et toi vous n'êtes plus ensemble n'est ce pas ?

- Non ».

Sa voix était sèche, cassante, meurtrière et s'il avait pu, Draco l'aurait bouffer sur place. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il semblait familier avec Harry, il aimait encore moins que ce type le courtise. Il serra les poings devient le petit air satisfait qu'affichait le gryffondor. Comme si la partie était gagnée. Il plissa les yeux devant ses membres qui se relâchaient doucement.

« Alors la place est libre ? »

Il fut projeter contre le mur avec violence par Draco qui vint rapidement empoigner le cou de Dubois, le serrant assez pour qu'il est mal mais pas assez pour qu'il s'étouffe. Le brun gémit doucement de douleur, la peur se lisant dans ses pupilles. Draco se rapprocha de son oreille et murmura d'une voix calme mais dangereuse, ses pupilles se s'assombrissant sous la colère :

« Ecoute moi petit merdeux, tu touches à Potter je te fait bouffer ce qu'il te serres d'homme, est ce que je suis clair ? La place ne sera jamais libre pour une autre personne que moi, tu n'as qu'a regarder à quel point il s'en fout de ton petit manège alors que si moi je l'approches il en gémit d'avance. Tu es juste la petite merde que tu es pour lui. Tu n'approcheras pas Potter tant que je serais vivant Dubois, jamais ».

Il s'écarta brusquement puis partit en se fondant dans la foule qui c'était formé autour d'eux, lissant les pans de sa robe le plus implacablement possible. Il s'installa au bar pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, et commanda un whisky en fixant l'objet de sa confrontation avec Dubois, l'objet de ses désirs aussi peu être, discuter avec Hermione. Il but d'une traite une nouvelle fois son verre et sentant sa tête tourner un peu se lança un sort pour éviter qu'il soit ivre mort.

« Je vais devenir fou, complètement fou ».

Pendant ce temps Harry conversait tranquillement avec son amie pendant que Blaise était parti on ne sait où. Ca avait l'air urgent mais Harry n'y fit pas plus attention.

« Je me demande quand ils vont arrêter leurs bêtises…

- Hermione, Fred et Georges n'arrêteront … jamais !

- Mais ils emportent Ron dans leur affaire et ça c'est inacceptable.

- Je crois que Ron n'est pas si contre que ça tu …

- Oh Blaise te voilà enfin ! »

La brune s'était retournait si vite vers son petit ami qu'Harry cligna deux fois au moins des yeux pour reprendre ses esprits. Il savait a quel point il était invisible lorsqu'il été là. « Maudit serpentard ». Il battit en retraite lorsque les lèvres de son amie s'accordèrent avec son fiancé, ses bras s'entourant doucement autour de son cou.

Il se frayait douloureusement un chemin vers le fond de la salle et s'empêcha de dévier par le bar, pour sa conscience sans doute. Il s'assit sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table la plus reculé et donc vide. Il fixa d'un air sombre ces couples qui dansaient alors que lui était là, seul.

Il sursauta doucement lorsqu'une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et que dans un souffle délicieux on lui demanda :

« Cette chaise est libre ? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews :**

**Miaka** : Aha oui : ) Avoue que c'étais sûr : D

Merci «3

**NDA : J**e crois que pas mal de personnes l'attendait celui la : ) Bonne lecture ...

Chapitre 7 :

« Malfoy.

- Malfoy. »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. A peine assis et Draco n'aimait déjà pas la tournure que la conversation allait prendre il le savait. Il essaya de garder en tête le pourquoi de sa venue : L'inviter a danser. Idée qui lui semblait d'un coup beaucoup plus absurde. Harry lui était d'un coup plus nerveux, les battements de son cœur battant toujours trop vite.

« Appelle moi Potter maintenant.

- On est pas encore divorcer ce que je saches.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi j'ai accepter de porter ce nom là ».

Harry vit avec angoisse le visage du blond s'assombrir, ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur étrange. Celle qu'Harry n'avait jamais su décrypter. Il le vit serrer doucement les poings et ses mains se firent encore plus moites, si cela été possible.

« Peu être été tu amoureux, non ?

- Sans doute, l'amour fait faire des choses stupide après tout.

- Potter ».

Sa voix était froide, dure et menaçante. Harry en frissonna et se demanda encore comment il faisait pour lui répondre ainsi, les mots sortaient malgré lui, une sorte d'automatisme.

« Essaye tu d'insinuer qu'il faut être stupide pour m'aimer ?

- Non.

- Vraiment ? »

Sa voix cachait à peine l'étonnement de Draco.

« Non Draco, pour t'aimer il faut être sadomaso ».

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Draco n'avouera sans doute jamais à quel point Harry pouvait aussi facilement le blesser. Il hésita quelques minutes à partir puis se ravisa. Harry lui ne savait plus quoi penser, avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Ce n'était pas un peu trop cruel ?

« Tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, mieux que toi ».

En disant ça, Harry fit exprès d'appuyer ces mots tout en fixant Olivier Dubois assis quelques mètres plus loin. Draco suivit son regard et se pétrifia. Les doutes d'Harry s'envolèrent d'un coup. Mais pour qui il se prenait à lui dire ça ? Il y avait dix milles fois mieux que Draco sur terre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais une colère sourde s'insurgea en lui. Etait-il entrain de prétendre qu'il n'était pas _capable_ de trouver mieux que lui ? De l'oublier ?

« Alors va le retrouver, qu'est ce que t'attend ? »

Draco aussi semblait vraiment en colère, mais cela ne désarçonna pas Harry qui se souvena de sa quête d'il y a seulement quelques heures : Oublier Draco, et puis pourquoi pas avec Olivier ? Au moins lui il serait fidèle.

« J'y vais de ce pas ».

Harry avait dis ça avec détermination, et un peu de provocation même.

« Non tu n'iras nulle part.

- Faut savoir ce que tu … ».

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Draco qui se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, les écrasant, les maltraitant, les malmenant avec rage. Il garda les yeux grand ouvert au début puis lorsque la langue du blond s'immisça dans sa bouche dansant avec la sienne il ne put résister. La main de Draco s'appuya contre la nuque d'Harry, voulant approfondire encore plus le baiser. Harry se sentait défaillir. Il se rappela alors qu'elle sensation exquise pouvait avoir son mari.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, leurs souffles chauds et essoufflé ne contrastaient pas du tout avec leurs visages rougies. Harry n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer que Draco était déjà partie. Il le regarda s'asseoir deux tables plus loin, à côté de Blaise, toujours d'une démarche aussi souple. Il soupira se passant une main sur le visage et se passa la langue sur les lèvres espérant retrouver le goût de Draco.

Lorsque Draco s'assit nonchalamment a côté de Blaise celui ci le regardait avec un sourire en coin. Il était évidemment qu'il avait tout vu. Draco sourit doucement à son tour sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En quelques secondes seulement la présence de son meilleur ami l'avait déjà calmé. Comme toujours.

« Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas longtemps.

- J'y peux rien, il m'a énervé, et tu sais bien que dans ses cas là je ne me contrôle plus.

J'ai bien vu avec Dubois oui. »

Draco se renfrogna à ce souvenirs bien qu'il ne regretta pas du tout d'avoir calmer ce « connard ». Il se refusait l'idée qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un d'autre sur ces plates bandes. Il se tourna vers Harry qui était assis face à un Dubois qui semblait l'invité à danser. Harry hésitait.

« Oh l'enfoiré, marmonna le blond respirant à fond pour ne pas faire une scène.

- Draco, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parler mais j'aimerais comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là, car quand deux personnes s'aiment généralement…

- Harry ne m'aime pas.

- Est tu aveugle ? »

Blaise le regarda d'un air tellement ahuri que Draco décida de détourné les yeux pour mieux contemplé Harry qui à présent été au bras de son nouveau cavalier. Il se souvint avec nostalgie les cours de danse qu'il avait du lui enseigner pour leur mariage. Ils s'étaient plus trouvés à terre à faire l'amour qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.

« Draco…

- J'étais devenu invisible pour lui Blaise, je n'existais même pas. Il rentrait le soir, partait le matin comme si je ne n'étais pas là. Un seul baiser que je venais moi même cherché une fois de temps en temps. Ca paraît absurde comme ça mais imagine que tout les soirs pendant un an environ tu rentres, Granger regarde la télé moldue, mange sans dire un mot, part s'enfermer dans son bureau et part se coucher vers trois heures du matin sans même se tourner vers toi. J'ai tout fait Blaise, tout pour attirer son attention.

- Peu être que tu n'as pas vu tout simplement les attentions qu'il te donnait…

- Non mais Blaise, quand je lui faisait l'amour c'était limite il prenait un livre pour lire.

- Je suis sûr que tu exagères.

- Le problème c'est justement que non. Même quand j'ai commencé à aller couché ailleurs ça ne l'affectait pas, il continuait à être aussi… passif avec moi. J'ai même ramené une conquête à la maison une fois, je l'ai baisé dans la pièce juste à côté de lui et il n'a rien dit, il s'est contenté de se couché à côté de moi le soir et de dormir. Et pourtant crois moi qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas l'entendre l'autre.

- Mais pourtant il a demandé le divorce. »

Draco continuait de regarder tournoyé Harry mais ses yeux trahissait à quel point il était blessé.

« Oui… Je n'ai pas compris au début, j'étais si furieux. Je ne suis pas rentré de la nuit là, j'étais désespéré. Mais après je me suis fait une raison qu'il ne m'aimait plus. J'ai mis de côté le fait que peu être il en aimait un autre, ça me rendait incontrôlable. »

Il abattit son poing sur la table faisant sursauté Blaise.

« Et évidement c'est à ce moment là seulement qu'il a recommencer a me consacrer de l'intérêt. »

Il soupira comme exaspéré.

« Alors c'est là que je décida de tout faire pour garder cette attention si désespéré qu'il m'accordait enfin. Il n'y a quand étant comme ça qu'il me donne un moindre petit sentiment.

- Et puis ce n'est pas si loin de l'époque Poudlard… Je te comprend Draco, mais tu n'as pas peur d'aller un peu loin là ?

- Qu'a fait Granger de mon meilleur ami ? Ou est ce serpentard ?

- Il a été mangé par une lionne. »

Ils rirent ensemble et Blaise chercha d'un coup d'œil sa fiancée. La chanson venait de se terminer et un slow s'installa. Draco vit avec horreur les mains tremblantes de Dubois s'installer sur les hanches délicieuse d'Harry. Blaise suivit son regard et se tenait près à le tenir en contrôle.

« Je crois que je vais aller danser.

- Draco pas de scandales …

- J'ai juste un peu délaissé Jake ce soir. »

Draco se leva d'un bond et chercha du regard son amant. Il le trouva vite discutant avec Neville Londubat. Il partit dans sa direction d'un pas rapide et saisissant brutalement le main de Jake il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, collant leurs corps au maximum. Jake regarda d'un air inquiet le visage tendu du blond. Il n'osa pas lui demandait ce qu'il se passait mais il en chercha la cause. Il sentit la bouche de Draco se poser avidement dans son cou, son point faible, il gémit doucement. Il repéra à un ou deux mètres à peine Harry Potter et le type que Draco avait insulté de tout les noms quelques heures plus tôt. Et il comprit. Harry le fixait la mine sombre et il ne pu s'empêcher de gémir en le regardant dans les yeux lorsque la langue de Draco passa contre sa clavicule. Il était soumis et Draco le savait mieux que personne.


	8. Chapter 8

**_NDA :_** Et oui je sais, on ne l'attendais plus. J'aimerais vous dire que cette fiction reprendra un rythme normal, tout comme ma vie. Pourtant ce ne sera pas le cas, j'essaye de faire au mieux, et je publie dès que un chapitre est finie. Je ne veux pas bacler. De plus j'ai un peu évolué, je ne sais encore dans quel sens. **J'ai décidé de mettre en POV Harry**, et il ne sera pas altérné ce ne sera que de lui. Si je me décide à remettre en POV Externe je changerais ce chapitre pour que ce ne soit pas le bordel. J'aimerais que vous me donniez votre avis d'ailleurs apres avoir lu pour savoir ce que vous preferez. Merci : )

**Chapitre 8 :**

Une semaine était passé. Je ne m'y faisait pas, il me semblait que chaque seconde qui passait j'étouffais. Poudlard m'avait tellement manqué, je me sentais comme à mon dernier jour de cours en septième année, mais cette fois ci je ne pleura pas. Je n'étais pas dans les bras de Draco au début du trajet non plus. Je savais que j'était redevenu cette loque tapis dans le noir. Toutefois j'espérait que cette fois ci je ne mettrait pas deux mois pour m'en remettre de la dernière altercation avec Draco. De toute façon Hermione et Ron ne se laisseraient pas prendre deux fois, j'en étais certain.

« Harry tu es là ?

- Je suis dans la chambre. »

Enfin ce n'était plus vraiment une chambre à ce stade là c'était plutôt un dépotoir. Mes vêtements étaient froissés et étalés à même le sol. Une semaine où j'avait fait éclater en morceaux mon armoire. J'étais tellement furieux contre moi-même. J'était complètement retombé dans la phase Draco au moment même où celui ci avait osé poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Mon vieux tu devrais te préparer, Olivier arrive dans un quart d'heure. »

Une semaine aussi que j'avait accepter qu'Olivier m'accompagne à la fête de fiançailles de ma meilleure amie, le visage rivé vers les lèvres de Draco maltraitant un autre cou. Je me trouvais malsain. Pourtant je n'arrivait pas à chasser cette image alors que, pourtant, j'en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Peu être qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de ce Jake. Je grimaça à cette idée.

« Mon pote si tu ne te bouges pas dans les prochaines secondes j'appelle Hermione.»

Ron me regarda avec un sourire satisfait sursauté et m'activer vers mon armoire avant de partir en courant vers ma douche. Tout sauf Hermione. Il commença alors à ranger un peu ma chambre, malgré tout inquiet.

Lorsque Dubois arriva je venait juste de finir de me préparer. Ron était partie quelques minutes à peine avant pour aller chercher Cassi. Je le soupçonnais d'être venu pour être sûr que je viendrais. Car bien que ça fasses une semaine, j'allait _le_ revoir. Et ça, ça me faisais vraiment peur.

* * *

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, où j'étais, si j'avais 10 ou 20 ans. L'apocalypse aurait pu être à son apogée que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Mon monde n'était que son corps en sueur se frottant contre le mien. Je ne savais plus comment m'accrocher, autant à la réalité qu'à lui, mon genou touchant sa hanche brutalement. Il se mouvait en moi avec une grâce que je ne lui connaissais pas, me cognant contre la paroi du mur férocement. Il expirait autant que gémissait doucement et se son me sembla le plus beau du monde. J'attrapa sauvagement sa nuque pour faire disparaître un long gémissement dans sa bouche lui arrachant un coup de rein plus brutal si cela lui étais possible.

Nous étions à quelques pas de la réception et cela m'importait peu. Je ne me rappelait même plus comment nous étions arrivé là. Je n'eu aucune honte pour Cédric et encore moins pour Jake. Draco me faisait l'amour de la plus belle des façons ce soir. Brutalement et sensuellement avec une once de folie qui lui allait tant. Il entrait en moins à une allure folle, tel que je ne comprenais pas comment mes jambes pouvaient encore me soutenir.

J'atteint l'orgasme alors qu'il penchait sa tête en arrière, se déversant en moi. Je le fixais sans pouvoir m'y empêché. Il me rappelait trop nos nuits à Poudlard. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage déformé par le plaisir. Il se recula en titubant essayant de se rattraper à un mur qui n'existait pas les yeux toujours clos. Je sentis au creux de mon estomac une douce chaleur me disant que c'était moi, moi seul qui lui faisait cet effet là, tel qu'il ne se remettais toujours pas de son orgasme.

J'attendais craintivement qu'il rouvre les yeux, son masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance reprenant surface. Cela ne se fit pas pourtant.

Il se recula, le pantalon au chevilles jusqu'aux ascenseurs que je n'avais même pas vus. Je l'admira ainsi, toujours aussi haletant que moi, s'accrochant à un ascenseur mordant ses lèvres meurtries. Sa beauté me stupéfia. Je m'approcha et caressa lentement sa peau si douce de son cou en embrassant sa mâchoire puis la goutte de sang qui coulait le long de ses lèvres. Ses mains se mirent instinctivement sur mes épaules douces puis plus dures, à peine ayant posés mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me fit reculer violemment et je faillis tombé à la renverse.

Le moment que j'attendais anxieusement arriva. Ses yeux, même brillant étaient redevenus ses roches impénétrables. Une question impardonnable franchit mes lèvres :

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Je sursauta en entendant ma voix qui tirait encore dans les aigus. Il me sourit hargneusement.

« Que veut tu que l'on fasse ? Je t'ai baisé, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage que je saches ».

Je sentit le sang se vider de mon visage me donnant certainement un teint livide. Mécaniquement je remis mon boxer et mon pantalon en place. Je devinais par l'expression qu'affichait Draco à cet instant que je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine.

En une phrase il venait de casser le moment le plus magique qu'il soit, et mon cœur en passant. Un goût amer se frotta contre mon palais alors que je contrôlais du mieux que je pouvais mes tremblements. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister encore en moi un semblant de cœur mais vu la douleur qui me déchirait la poitrine en cet instant je compris qu'il renaissait sous les doigts de Draco.

Je fis demi tour et rejoignit la foule que j'avais délaissé sans même essayer de ne pas avoir l'air débraillé. Je rejoignit Hermione qui discutait avec Cédric et je sentis Blaise qui me fixait assez mécontent. Je ne su pas dire si c'était de moi et de mon apparence ou de ce qu'avait oser me faire, refaire, mon mari.

Et comme si un poids pesait de nouveau sur les épaules je me sentis faible. Je récupéra cette impression d'être une prostitué. Mais après tout de quoi pouvais-je me plaindre ? J'étais la prostitué attitré de Draco Malfoy. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais pas tenter de l'oublier, cela ne mettait pas permis. Je me trouva bien instable à changer d'avis comme de chemises. Mais jamais, Oh Dieu jamais je ne supplierais Draco de me reprendre. Déjà que j'y avais perdu mon cœur dans cette histoire, je ne voulais pas non plus y perdre ma dignité.

Mes jambes flageolèrent quand Draco rejoignis notre groupe. Cédric ne sembla pas content de cette apparition et mon instinct me dit qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. A cet instant précis j'eu honte de ne pas avoir honte.

Je fixais Hermione qui fixait Blaise qui fixait Draco qui lui fixait Cédric qui lui me fixait. Cette pensée me donna le tournis. Je me tournait alors vers Draco quand Cédric me pris par la taille, impulsivement certainement. Je vis sa mâchoire se contracter avec satisfaction. C'est sur que après ce moment _là_, ce geste semblait déplacé. Je décida d'aller plus loin en chuchotant chaudement à l'oreille du brun que j'aimerais que l'on trouve un endroit intime où l'on pourrait être…seul, tout en regardant droit dans les yeux mon blond.

Il me regarda d'un air je te défend de faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire. Et bizarrement j'aimais ça. J'étais pourtant incapable de faire ce qu'il croyait que j'allais faire. Il n'y aurait pas d'après Draco. Le goût amer dans ma bouche glissa le long de ma gorge comme un poison alors que je tentais de paraître naturel en dirigeant Cédric vers la sortie, une main sur sa hanche.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermoni** : Voilà ce que tu attendais. Je sais j'ai tardé mais n'aimant pas quand tout se fait tout de suite j'ai fait tarder. Je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer, mais c'était comme ça que je voyais tourné les choses : ). Je t'en dis pas plus. Plusieurs fois on m'as dit que je faisait dans le sadomaso et je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois le prendre bien ou mal : o. En tout cas merci pour tes réactions, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

**Joyce** : Je te remercie, ça me fait vraiment plaisir car j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne plaise pas, et avec ce chapitre là j'ai encore plus peur xD. Mais ce qui me fait continuer mis a part vous, c'est que à moi elle me plait.

**Mailis** : Merci :)

**Zelzano** : Comme je disais a Hermoni, je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Pour te dire je comprend parfaitement la réaction des deux personnages, je sais c'est moi qui est mis en eux ce caractère etc. Pourtant je me dis que Draco est trop fier, trop hautain et caché sous un masque qu'il créée lui même que je le voyais pas être gentil avec Harry alors qu'ils sont en conflit. Il est trop lui pour être ainsi. En fait l'idée que je m'étais faite d'eux lors des livres etc était exactement celle là, et je l'ai associé à cette situation. Harry déchiré entre les nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité et Draco le « méchant de l'histoire » qui malgré tout souffre derrière son masque. Je sais je dis beaucoup pour pas grand chose. : )

**Algard** : Ah tu m'as fait rire. Oui Draco est con, Harry aussi alors ils sont fait pour être ensemble, non ?

**Loveyaoi7** : Moi ? Sadique ? J'espère que la suite te plaira en tout cas. Oui j'avoue j'ai peur

**Dylvie** : Merci. Ta review m'a beaucoup aidé. Plus que tu ne le crois puisqu'elle m'a permis de rééllement finir. Par contre je me suis mélanger dans les prénoms entre Olivier et Cédric bien que je sois d'accord avec toi sur le fait que ça aurait été bien qu'il soit vivant aussi. Il faut que je rectifie ça. De plus je ne voulais pas qu' Olivier, comme Jake est un rôle rééllement majeur. J'espère seulement que ma fin n'arrive pas comme un cheveux sur la soupe bien que ça fasses longtemps que je voulais la faire là ou à celui d'après. Mais là, c'est là xD.

**Chapitre 9 :**

Harry s'accouda à la fenêtre de sa chambre, ne réussissant pas à dormir. Olivier était parti, déçu mais avait très bien compris que Harry l'avait utilisé contre Draco. Cette soirée avait été vraiment lamentable. Non il avait lamentable et il le savait. Il était conscient de son état. C'était censé être lui qui devait mené son futur ex mari à le supplier de le garder. Sauf qu'il savait que celui ci ne le voulait pas alors il le suppliait sans cesse par des gestes, des regards qui en disent long. De le récupérer. De lui laisser une chance de le faire baver un peu. Il sortit le paquet de clope qu'il avait confisqué à Draco, qu'il avait pris en sortant du lit dans sa table de nuit sans savoir pourquoi. Il regarda cet objet detesté quelques instants puis en tira une cigarette et l'alluma. Après un long suffoquement il décida que cette merde n'étais décemment pas pour lui. Il entendit dans son dos sa porte d'entrée claquer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa cigarette être prise férocement.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? Depuis quand tu fumes ?

- Draco ? "

Draco souffla, il n'aimait pas ça mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Avec une crampe à l'estomac, les mains glacées, il se lança.

" Ecoute, je sais que tu viens de baiser avec ce … ce Dubois, mais je suis encore ton mari et je veux pas que tu touches à un autre car … Putain Harry je suis fou de toi, je sais que toi… mais c'est pas grave, ce n'est plus grave, je préfère vivre comme ça, que sans toi. Je toucherais plus un autre homme, je crois… que j'ai compris quand je t'ai vu partir avec ce … Dubois que je n'étais qu'un petit con égoïste et manipulateur. Un serpentard quoi. Mais tu m'aimais comme ça avant. Bon peu être pas ce pauvre type que je suis devenu mais celui d'avant. Et pour toi je sais que je peux re-être cet homme bon, à peu près. Car j'aimerais, je voudrais vraiment que tu m'aimes. Encore. Car moi je t'aime.

- … Va te faire foutre. "

Draco écarquilla les yeux comme s'il n'y croyais pas ses oreilles. Mais c'étais le moment. Ce moment tant attendu, le seul, où Harry pourrait prendre un peu le dessus. Même s'il avait envie de pleurer, de bonheur. Même s'il savait qu'il était vraiment trop con en ce moment. Même si ces mains tremblaient à ne trop vouloir s'agripper à lui. Quel con il était de croire qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il se demanda comment il pouvait être aveugle à ce point. Cruellement il ne voulait pas que ça se passe aussi facilement.

Draco quant à lui, sentit un poignard dans sa chair, dans son cœur. Oui il avait raison, et ce connard de Blaise lui avait menti. Harry ne l' aimait pas. Plus. Il s'y était attendu mais aurait préféré se tromper. Il ferma les yeux deux secondes. Il voulait encaisser et être là quand même. Blaise lui avait fait comprendre que de le tromper ne le ramènerait pas au contraire. Et ça il l'avait compris. Il se disait que s'il était _gentil_ mais en restant lui même quand même, il arriverait à le récupérer, si sa phase 1 échouait. Et là on pouvait dire que c'était un gros échec.

Harry le vit sortir simplement sans le regarder, sans le voir se demander s'il ne devait pas l'embrasser férocement ou le torturer pour regagner un brin de dignité face à toute cette affaire. Draco l'aimait. Il amorça un pas mécanique mais se stoppa quand il vit son mari poser deux énormes valises dans le vestibule.

" C'est aussi mon appartement je resterais là. Pour toujours. Alors tu as intêret à m'aimer.

- Draco je t'aime … "

Le souffle de celui ci se bloqua, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine …

" Mais je ne peux pas, pas après tout ça, nous deux on peux pas… "

… pour s'écraser à même le sol. Il essaya de se rappeler la phase 2. Il fallait qu'il s'en rappelle. Non, non qu'il ne parte pas en courant. Qu'il reste. Qu'il le récupère et lui expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Oui voilà c'était ça la phase 2. Il s'avança et s'installa dans le canapé, invitant implicitement Harry.

Celui ci ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était le début de la fin, ou le début du recommencement, il ne savait pas. C'était la première fois que Draco semblait vouloir parler, calmement. Sans baiser férocement, sans se disputer violemment. C'était le début de quelques chose… Mais de quoi ? Il essaya de ne pas sentir cogner les mots de Draco dans sa tête comme son cœur dans sa poitrine mais les mots je suis fou de toi, je t'aime ou pour toujours ne voulaient pas partir. Et il ne savait pas comment il réussissait à ne pas pleurer.

" Je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute. Que l'on mette tout à plat pour une fois. Je … tu travaillais tout le temps Harry. Et … Tu ne me regardais plus, tu ne me touchais plus. C'était à peine si j'existais alors j'en est déduit que tu ne m'aimais plus. J'étais fou, fou de rage, je voulais que tu arrêtes ça, que tu réagisses, que tu comprennes que tu allais me perdre car je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Enfin je croyais que je ne pouvais pas. Je sais que j'ai eu tord. J'ai tout les tords. Mais je t'aime, je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Et je sais que tu m'aimes, toi aussi. Maintenant je sais.

- …

- …

- Abruti.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais demandé pourquoi je travaillais comme un attardé ?

- ... Je te le demandes maintenant… Pourquoi tu travaillais comme un attardé ? "

Harry se leva, tout tremblant, se rendant compte à quel point ils avaient été stupide, à quel point une merde avait tout gâché mais à quel point il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il déposa une photo sur la table basse que Draco prit avec hâte comme l'explication à tout. La délivrance. C'était … Draco s'arrêta de respirer. La maison de ses rêves. Celle qu'ils avaient repérer à San Francisco pendant leur voyage de noce.

" Tu … ?

- Je voulais te l'acheter, te faire une surprise…"

Draco se sentit con. Très con. Toutes ses certitudes partirent en éclat. Il avait été aveugle et il avait tout détruit. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, n'y croyant pas et se mit à pleurer. S'en foutant de son nom, de sa fierté il pleura. Il pleura de toute cette connerie qui était de sa faute à lui. Oh il ne méritait pas Harry. Il ne méritait pas ce Harry qui intrigué, posa une main sur son épaule, qui prudent le prit dans ses bras, qui douloureusement le berça. Il se battrait pour ce Harry, mais plus tard car là, ce soir il était trop désemparer pour ça.

Il ne savait pas qu'il n'était peu être pas pardonner mais qu'il l'avait reconquit. Car Harry savait qu'il devait s'en vouloir, énormément pour pleurer. Car c'étais bien la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer, comme ça, toute la nuit, dans ses bras. Sans défense. Lui murmurant une litanie de pardon, dans un murmure de pur faiblesse qui ne ressemblait pas à un Malfoy, et encore moins à un Draco. Mais se rapprochant du Draco de Harry.

Quand Harry se réveilla à l'aube, Draco n'était pas là. Dans une sorte de panique mais de lassitude évidente il fit toute les salles de son petit appartement. Non il n'était pas là, il était_ parti_. Il arriva le cœur lourd dans la cuisine, la dernière pièce. Il se stoppa net. Une assiette de bacon et d'omelette sur la table accompagné d'un bouquet de rose et un post-it collé à son verre de jus d'orange. Il pris le petit bout de papier à la hâte et le relu une dizaine de fois :

_Je suis désolé amour, de ne pas être là à ton réveil. _

_Blaise m'a appelé en urgence ce matin, je reviens ce soir. _

_Je te le promet je serais là. Excuse moi pour hier. Je t'aime. _

_Draco._

Il respira un bon coup se sentant stupide. Draco allait revenir, Draco tenait toujours ses promesses, enfin… la plupart du temps.

* * *

Une main sur son épaule se raffermit alors qu'une fois de plus la bile s'écrasa contre la paroi des toilettes. Une main sur le cœur Harry essayait de maîtriser les soubresauts qui lui venait du fond de l'estomac. Cela faisait trois fois depuis la matinée qu'il vomissait douloureusement. Hermione était arrivé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, juste avant qu'il ne cours tant bien que mal une main écrasant ses lèvres.

Harry se releva, doucement de peur que son estomac ne le prenne pas ainsi. Il vit avec effroi que son teint était vraiment très pâle, même ses lèvres étaient méconnaissables. Il ne comprit pas comment deux énormes traces noires avaient réussi à s'installer en quelques heures sous ses yeux. Ainsi qu'une fine pellicule de sueur maquillant son teint, le rendant plus méconnaissable encore. Il détourna le regard, ne se reconnaissant qu'à peine et s'installa dans son vieux canapé suivit par Hermione qui lui donna un médicament moldu contre la nausée.

" Comment te sens tu ?

- Comme un charme. Hermione dis moi ce qu'il m'arrive s'il te plaît. Comme ça je pourrais vite aller à la pharmacie. "

Il se mordit la langue avant d'ajouter « Avant que Draco reviennes ».

" Bien alors je n'ai que des hypothèses bien sûr et ça m'étonnes que ça se présente que maintenant, bien sûr ce n'est que des hypothèses puis je peux vérifié ça en quelques secondes mais tu sais ce ne sont que de…

- Des hypothèses, oui d'accord. Je t'écoute.

- Tu préfères de quel façon ? Moldue ou sorcière ?

- Euh, si possible moldue… Tu m'inquiètes là Hermione.

- Et bien si tu vas à la pharmacie, ce ne sera pas des médicaments qu'il faudra que tu achètes… Dis moi Harry tu te protégeais ?

- Je … Pardon ?… Tu … Attend tu ne… "

Harry l'a regarda éberlué. Il savait que cela été possible mais sans sort, sans potion… Impossible. Elle le fixa en pinçant ses lèvres un peu effrayée. Il l'était encore plus. Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il demande à une médicomage de venir ici ? Il se sentit vraiment stupide puis souffla à fond.

" Tu vas pas me demander quand est ce que j'ai eu mes règles aussi ? "

Un silence s'installa avant qu'il n'éclate de rire, suivit de peu par sa meilleure amie. Cela était la situation la plus hilarante qu'il n'avait jamais connu, pourtant imperceptiblement une main se posa sur son ventre, et il ne sut si c'était pour _ça_ ou pour contrôler son rire. Ses nerfs lâchaient il en était sûr.

Ils reprirent leurs esprits en essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient formés aux coins de leurs yeux. De long en file ils redevinrent plus sérieux, plus grave. Harry en avait les mains qui tremblait, était ce possible que … ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le formuler en pensée.

Comme si Hermione l'avait entendu elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

" On vas découvrir ça tout de suite, cela ne prendra que quelques secondes, après ça, qu'importe que ce sera, ça ira mieux tu verras. "

Il ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle lui jeta un sort d'un nom que lui même ne pourrait récité. Il sentit une chaleur le long de sa poitrine et les fermaient encore plus fort. Il avait peur, non, pire, il était tétanisé. « Et si Draco partait encore au cas où j'était … »

Le brun sentit sa main caresser ses épaules d'un signe qui voulait dire c'est fini. Il imaginait déjà qu'elle tête elle avait. Pourtant il se refusait à les rouvrir. Affronter la réalité encore.

" Harry je ne sais pas comment je dois dire cela. Si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nou…

- Je t'en pris Hermione ".

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il compris qu'il l'était. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu arrivé. C'était impossible. Il réprima une nausée et rouvrit les yeux et deux larmes, traîtresses, s'échappèrent.

" Harry…"

Ses bras entourèrent sa nuque et elle l'enlaça doucement, le berçant. Il se laissa aller. Il était… Non impossible de le dire. Un sanglot lui échappa. Il pensa à Draco qui serait fou de rage, à Ron qui serait dégoûté mais présent, à Blaise horrifié mais compatissant et à Hermione ma meilleure amie qui il savait l'épaulerais.

Il releva sa tête des épaules de son amie, une question lui brûlant les lèvres :

" Comment ça se passera pour moi, je… enfin je suis un garçon …

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le garder tu sais …

- Je… C'est l'enfant de Draco…

- Et alors Harry ? Qu'est ce que ça change ?

Absolument rien ".

Il baissa les yeux, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas tout de suite. Lui même était sûr de rien quant à son avenir potentiel avec Draco.

" Excuse moi, je … c'est tellement bizarre tout ça.

- Mais comment est ce … possible ? Je veux dire je suis un homme !

- Et un sorcier. La magie peut transformer ton corps si tu le souhaites tellement fort que ça en devient incontrôlable.

- Mais je n'ai jamais, enfin, je ne voulais pas d'enfants de Draco, je veux dire depuis le divorce et tout ça …

- Mais tu voulais le garder près de toi. Ton inconscient a du trouver ça comme moyen. Mais attend … Quand tu … Tu ?

- Hermione ?

- Tu as couché avec Malfoy quand pour la dernière fois ?

- Euhh … Hier ?

- Hier ? HIER HIER ?

- ...

- A MA FETE ?

- … "

Elle retomba lourdement sur le canapé face à lui et se prit la tête dans les mains en murmurant des choses qu'il devina comme : inconscient, irresponsable, stupide etc.

" Ok, on va laisser ça pour plus tard … Harry je vais te conseiller deux choses, une en tant qu'amie et l'autre comme médicomage : Une, dit le a Draco, il a sa part de responsabilité, deux tu devrais avorter. Non ne me regardes pas comme ça. C'est dangereux bon dieu !

- Draco est revenu hier …

- Et ?

- On s'est expliqué, il … il a pleuré toute la nuit ".

Elle le fixa complètement choquée. Incrédule. Etait-ce possible que ces deux idiots arrêteraient de se comporter comme des idiots justement ? Il fallait qu'elle aille parler à Blaise, après.

" Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, après … tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas … Je … Il m'en a tellement fait baver Hermione…

- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimais ?

- Oui… Et qu'il se battrait pour moi…

- Je ne peux te dire que de laisser le temps faire les choses. Et parles lui. Je vais le chercher.

- Que ? Quoi ?

- Vous devez en parler Harry, maintenant ".

Et elle transplana, étourdie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, que lui conseiller. Elle faisait au mieux pour se montrer sûr d'elle alors que la situation lui échappait depuis le début.

Harry se leva et s'appuya contre la fenêtre en face de la porte d'entrée, comme la veille. Il savait pourtant que Draco n'arriverait pas par là, dans les minutes qui suivront. Une onde de panique l'assailla à l'idée que Draco allait arrivé, là, maintenant. Et il n'était pas près. Pas près du tout. Alors qu'il se demanda comment il allait dire ça, Draco arriva, alarmé, se rapprochant à grand pas de lui, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe, Hermione paraissait folle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Qu'est ce qui t'arrives. Mon Dieu tu es pâle comme un mort. Tu es malade ? "

Harry laissa passer quelques minutes, souffla un bon coup. Il était temps. Il était là le début ou la fin de leur relation.

" Pas malade … Enceint ".

Draco resta interdit mais on sentit que la nouvelle le renversait complètement. Harry le fixa, attendant une réaction.

" De… Dubois ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre homme que toi… "

Draco se recula, tétanisé et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Harry le rejoigna, sans le regarder cette fois. Il avait peur. Car en y pensant il voulait de cet enfant. Il ne pouvait pas avorter. Car il l'avait tellement voulu sans oser l'espérer, avant. Même si sa relation avec Draco était entre deux eaux, il le voulait car il était de Draco. Qu'il avait du Draco en lui.

" On attend un enfant … On va avoir un enfant ! "

Il se retourna vers lui, étonné qu'il ne mette pas l'option avortement en cause immédiatement. Son cœur loupa un battement en voyant sur le visage encore rougis des larmes de la veille de Draco, un sourire naître. Un sourire doux, tendre, incrédule mais _heureux_. Et les larmes que Harry avait contenu depuis des mois, devant lui, de détresse comme de joie s'échappèrent. Et il rit à travers elles. Car Draco voulait un enfant, de lui. Car il allait avoir un bébé _ensemble. _Car ils allaient se reconstruire un avenir. Car il aimait Draco. Et que Draco l'aimait aussi.

**_FIN_**

* * *

NDA : Voilà enfin le moment que j'attendais et que j'ai mis en place intentionnellement de cette façon.J'étais pas sûre de ma fin, deux trois scénarios en tête. Puis je me suis mis un écrire partie par partie arrivant à ce final qui j'espère vous plaira. Je voudrais vous remercier de toute vos reviews qui croyez moi m'ont fait avancer, changer mon histoire en mieux pour moi. Je m'excuse aussi du retard. Comme je ne savais plus vraiment où aller dans cette histoire, comment la tourner, et ayant beaucoup de pression pour mon bac qui est demain soit dit en passant, je l'ai mise de côté. Mais voila, c'est finit :). Je vous embrasses.


	10. Epilogue

**_Epilogue ._**

- Draco ?

- Non.

- Mais … Je ferais tout ce que tu veux !

- Tout ?

- Exactement tout ce que tu désires …

- … Non.

- Tu es sur ?

- Harry ! Enlève ton pied de … là.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- On est dans un restaurant ce n'est pas convenable.

- …

- Ah … rry

- Oui chéri ?

- A.. arrêtes…

- Je le veux vraiment Draco.

- Ca ne te suffit pas un ?

- Si mais imagines il doit s'ennuyer a mourir..

- Il a les elfes de maison.

- Super la compagnie.

- J'ai dit non.

- Stupide tradition.

- Je te signale quand me mariant avec toi je l'ai mis où je pense la tradition.

- …

- Ne souris pas comme ça.

- …

- Arrête avec ce sourire là. Non c'est non.

- Une toute petite, tellement riquiquite que tu l'a verras pas …

- Une ? UNE ? En plus une ! Non, non et non.

- Où est le problème ?

- Bon admettons une, elle grandira bien un jour, comme James. Et qui te dit que ce sera une hein ?

- On en fera jusqu'à ce que ce soit une.

- Tu rigoles n'est ce pas ? Tu te paye ma tête ?

- J'arrête de coucher avec toi si ce n'est pour faire des enfants.

- Quoi ? QUOI ? NON !

- J'en suis capable.

- Tu cèdera avant moi.

- On parie ?

- Bon d'accord on ne parie pas, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, n'est ce pas ?

- Pas si tu m'y force.

- Tu avais tout prévu !! Serpentard !! Et moi qui n'est rien vu venir … Sacrilège ! Notre couple part en perdition … pas de sexe, PAS DE SEXE ! Pour … Tout le reste de ma vie !

- Ne soit pas si théâtrale. C'est toi qui choisit.

- T'es dur !

- Plus que tu ne le crois …

- Je … ne … Haarry !

- …

- Merlin je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce sourire !

- Où tu vas ?

- Dans les toilettes ! Et tu viens avec moi, tout de suite ! On va la faire ta fille !


End file.
